In a conventional serial data system, symbols are transmitted sequentially, with the frequency spectrum of each data symbol allowed to occupy the entire bandwidth. A parallel data transmission system is one in which several sequential streams of data are transmitted simultaneously. In a parallel system, the spectrum of an individual data element normally occupies only a small part of the available bandwidth.
In a classic parallel data system, the total signal frequency band is divided into N overlapping frequency subchannels. Each subchannel is modulated with a separate symbol. The subchannels are then multiplexed.
Orthogonal signals can be separated at the receiver by using correlation techniques, eliminating inter-symbol interference. This can be achieved by carefully selecting carrier spacing so as to let the carrier spacing equal the reciprocal of the useful symbol period. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a form of multicarrier modulation wherein carrier spacing is selected so that each subcarrier is orthogonal to the other subcarriers.
This orthogonality avoids adjacent channel interference and prevents the demodulators from seeing frequencies other than their own. The benefits of OFDM are high spectral efficiency, resiliency to Radio Frequency (RF) interference, and lower multi-path distortion.
In OFDM the subcarrier pulse used for transmission is chosen to be rectangular. This has the advantage that the task of pulse forming and modulation can be performed by a simple Inverse Discrete Fourier Transform (IDFT) which can be implemented very efficiently as an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT). Therefore, the receiver only needs a FFT to reverse this operation.
Incoming serial data is first converted from serial to parallel and grouped into x bits each to form a complex number. The number x determines the signal constellation of the corresponding subcarrier, such as 16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation. The complex number are modulated in a baseband fashion by the IFFT and converted back to serial data for transmission. A guard symbol is inserted between symbols to avoid inter-symbol interference (ISI) caused by multi-path distortion. The discrete symbols are converted to analog and low-pass filtered for RF up-conversion. The receiver then simply performs the inverse process of the transmitter.
According to the theorems of the Fourier Transform the rectangular pulse shape will lead to a sin(x)/x type of spectrum of the subcarriers, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The spectrums of the subcarriers are not separated but overlap. The reason why the information transmitted over the carriers can be separated is the orthogonality relation. By using an IFFT for modulation, the spacing of the subcarriers is chosen such that at the frequency where a received signal is evaluated (indicated by letters A-E in FIG. 1) all other signals are zero.
The seminal article on OFDM is “Data Transmission by Frequency-Division Multiplexing Using the Discrete Fourier Transform”, by S. B. Weinstein and Paul M. Ebert in IEEE Transactions on Communication Technology, Vol. com-19, No. 5, October 1971, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
OFDM forms the basis for the Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) standard in the European market as well as the basis for the global Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) standard. Development is ongoing for wireless point-to-point and point-to-multipoint configurations for Wireless Local Area Networks using OFDM technology.
In a supplement to the IEEE 802.11 standard, the IEEE 802.11 working group published IEEE 802.11a, which outlines the use of OFDM in the 5.8-GHz band.
In a packet communication system, data that is communicated is first packetized into packets of data, and the data packets, once formed, are then communicated, sometimes at discrete intervals. Once delivered to a receiving station, the information content of the data is ascertained by concatenating the information parts of the packets together. Packet communication systems generally make efficient use of communication channels as the communication channels need only to be allocated pursuant to a particular communication session only for the period during which the data packets are communicated. Packet communication channels are sometimes, therefore, shared communication channels that are shared by separate sets of communication stations between which separate communication services are concurrently effectuated.
A structured data format is set forth in the present promulgation of the operating specification. The data format of a data packet formed in conformity with the IEEE 802.15.3a includes a preamble part and a payload part. Other packet communication systems analogously format data into packets that also include a preamble part and a payload part. The payload part of the packet contains the information that is to be communicated. That is to say, the payload part is nondeterminative. Conversely, the preamble part of the data packet does not contain the informational content that is to be communicated but, rather, includes determinative data that is used for other purposes. In particular, the preamble part of an IEEE 802.15.3a packet preamble includes three parts, a packet sync sequence, a frame sync sequence, and a channel estimation sequence. The packet sync sequence is of a length of twenty-one OFDM (symbols), the frame sync sequence is of a length of three OFDM symbols, and the channel estimation sequence is of a length of six OFDM symbols. Collectively, the sequences are of a time length of 9,375 microseconds.
Of particular significance, the preamble also is used for channel estimation. The radio channel upon which the packet is communicated undergoes reflections and is otherwise distorted during its communication to the receiving station. To receive the transmitted data correctly, the receiving station must be provided with a good estimate of the channel to permit proper compensation to be made of the channel. The channel estimation sequence is a known wave form that tells the receiver what the channel looks like. From this known wave form, the receiver can properly extrapolate unknown sequences.
FCC regulations for ultra wideband (UWB) stipulate that the bandwidth should exceed 500 MHz. The current use of guard tones in the Multiband OFDM alliance has not been specified clearly and violates the 500 MHZ requirements. The tones cannot be used to transmit random noise. The usage of guard tones as specified by the standard is to help make analog filters easier to design. However, it is possible to design analog filters such that all or most of the guard tones can be left available for data. The system needs to transmit data on the guard tones in order to meet FCC regulations.
Robustness is a key concern in wireless communication systems. One way to make a wireless link more robust is to have a side channel. The side channel may be used to move information from the transmitter to the receiver or vice versa.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for increasing OFDM transmission robustness by using the guard tones.